Now That We're Here
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Hinata is going out with Naruto and Neji is going out with Tenten they both break it off and they return to the Hyuga compound dejected. Will Lord Hiashi's announcement make it worse or will they find love, together? NejiHina
1. Now That We're Here

Now That We're Here

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Hinata is going out with Naruto and Neji is going out with Tenten they both break it off and they return to the Hyuga compound dejected. Will Lord Hiashi's announcement make it worse or will they find love, together? NejiHina

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

...

The smell of ramen had always been nauseating to her but Hinata put up with it because it was Naruto's favorite food.

_Naruto-kun . . . _Hinata glanced over at the number one knuckle-headed ninja and had a surge of pride. _He's my _Boyfriend

Naruto looked over at her and she felt her spine tingling. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Are you going to finish that?" He asked pointing at her ramen.

"Oh, um no Naruto-kun. You may have it," She said, chuckling nervously.

"Hey, thanks Hinata-chan," he said grinning at her all the while eating her ramen.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hinata said softly, "Naruto-kun?"

He looked up from her ramen. "Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"What do you want to do tonight? We could go to a movie or stargazing or . . . "

Naruto looked thoughtful as he contemplated her words. "We could go stargazing," he said thoughtfully. Suddenly he perked up. "Then we could invite Sakura-chan! She's been so lonely ever since Sasuke-baka . . . "

If Naruto looked at the Hyuga heiress at that moment, he would've seen a look much akin to hatred on her face. It wasn't that she hated Sakura - far from it, Hinata held Sakura in her highest regards - she just wished that Naruto would talk about her in that loving voice.

"... And then we would probably see Ino-chan and Sai. Jeez, I don't see what Ino-chan sees in Sai. Then again, I don't see what Sai sees in Ino-chan. Their relationship is just that confusing, but not as confusing as Shikamaru and the sand lady. She just plain creeps me out. Her only saving grace is that she's Gaara-san's sister. Otherwise I would be tempted to kick her out of the village."

He turned and gave her a smile which she returned, hoping that he couldn't read her thoughts about his former teammate.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, let's go," he said. "We need to find Sakura-chan still, though she's probably at the hospital. She's always there. She needs to get out more." He muttered as he walked away.

Quickly she pulled herself out of her thoughts. She made sure that Naruto had payed, (he had forgotten on more than one occasion, forcing her to pay, which usually used up her week's allowance) and rushed after Naruto wondering if he thought of her as a girlfriend, or just a friend who was a girl.

**With Neji**

The supposedly romantic evening turned out to be anything but. Neji patiently waited for Tenten with her meal, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed to be more interested in Kiba Inuzuka, who was sitting at the next table over, having a quiet meal with his sister Hana.

Kiba didn't seem to notice all the attention he was getting; rather he was very absorbed in his food.

Neji cleared his throat to get Tenten's attention. "Are you ready to go?"

Tenten looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Suddenly she brightened. "Let's go to Hokage Mountain! The stars are always so pretty up there. What do you say Neji?"

"I guess that sounds fine." _Why does she want to go stargazing all of the sudden? She never used to . . . _Neji glanced at Kiba. _Or maybe she has other reasons . . . _He payed the bill and helped Tenten into her coat. "It's chilly tonight," he commented as they navigated the streets of Konoha.

"Yeah," Tenten replied. She seemed so absorbed it her thoughts that Neji gave up trying to keep a conversation going.

Hokage Mountain already had many people gathered around the edge watching the lights of the village sparkle. Neji was slightly disappointed that Kiba was already there. _Does he have the ability to fly?_ He thought as he looked around. He spotted a slightly put off Hinata standing next to Naruto who was talking excitedly to Sakura who was standing on the other side of him. _Uh oh. Hinata looks like she's going to blow . . . _He suddenly realized that Tenten wasn't standing next to him any more. He looked around and finally found her next to Kiba. _Figures, she's been on a Kiba kick._ He made his way over to Tenten. Just as he got there, she turned to him and said they needed to talk. He nodded blankly in response as they moved away from the group of people.

"Neji," she started, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just get it out. I'm in love with Kiba. Sorry Neji, I didn't want you to find out by yourself, but I do wish I hadn't put it off so long. Are you ok?"

Neji just stood there his eyes wide as he tried to digest what Tenten had just told him. _Kiba? Not that there's anyone lower than that. Even Lee is as better choice than Kiba!_

"Neji, are you all right?" Tenten asked in a concerned voice.

"It's ok Tenten," he heard himself say. "I'm not angry." _I'm furious! How dare that . . . that . . . dog, think that he's worthy of you?_

She gave him a small smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She was at Kiba's side again before he could say anything. _This has been the worst night of my life. Stupid Tenten. Stupid Kiba. Stupid stargazing. I hate them all! He cast one last dark look at the new couple watching the stars and left_, only wanting the solstice of his room.

**With Hinata**

"Remember when we went to the land of waves? We were so young then." Naruto commented.

"And stupid," Sakura replied. "If only we could go back to that time, when Sasuke was still with us . . . " Her voice trailed off and her shoulders started shaking. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

_Well you're the idiot that brought up Sasuke, Naruto, you'd better try to sheer her up._ Hinata wasn't quite sure where the negative thoughts were coming from but she was sure that it had to do with the fact that Naruto never tried to comfort her like he was comforting Sakura.

"Naruto-kun," she said suddenly, "I'm going home. And I don't want to go out with you anymore!" She was surprised by her own boldness, and even more surprised that she never once looked back to see the look on Naruto's face. She passed Kiba and Tenten, the former supposed to be with his sister and the latter with Neji. _I wonder what happened to Neji. Did he and Tenten break up? I never liked her for him anyway. It's better this way._ She made her way back to the Hyuga compound. She had just entered when her sister, Hanabi, came and told her that their father wanted to see her in his office. _What could he want? I didn't do anything, did I? I was rude to Naruto, but he was being rude to me._

"Hinata" Hiashi said in a relieved voice as she entered his study. "I asked you here to tell you that I am officially announce that you are the next head of the Hyuga clan. As such, the rules clearly stat that a female heir must marry before her twentieth birthday. I know that you are no where near your birthday, but I want you to consider finding a suitable husband."

Hinata stood there in shock, her mouth slightly agape. "Wwwh . . . ," she took a deep breath. "When are you going to make the announcement?"

Hiashi smiled, "I was planning on making it at the next council meeting, unless you want it sooner."

"Nnno," Hinata swallowed. "That is fine."

Hiashi stood up and pulled his oldest daughter into his arms. "Congratulation, Hinata-sama." He whispered into her hair.

Hinata pulled back from her father. "Father, as you know I have been dating Naruto-kun," She watched as he tried not to wince, "but tonight I broke up with him." Suddenly it hit her that she had dumped the boy that she had loved ever since childhood. The tears came to the surface and she tried to blink them away, but no avail.

"Oh Hinata," Hiashi breathed, pulling her close again. "The boy is definitely not worth it if he makes you cry. The man that you choose should only make you smile and laugh. Never cry."

His words hit Hinata hard as she realized that Naruto had never really made her laugh in the same carefree manner that her father spake of. _Maybe Naruto isn't the one that I am destined to be with. But if not will I ever find my soul mate? _She became aware that her father still held her and was whispering her name over and over. She drew a rugged breath and pulled away. She saw Hanabi standing in the doorway, and as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, Hanabi came and wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist.

"I'll beat him up for you! He'll wish that he never messed with the Hyuga's!"

"Oh Hanabi-chan," Hinata whispered, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had done. "I'm the one who broke up with him! But then again he was showing more interest in Sakura-san . . . "

"See! I must defend my sister's honor! Death to the blond haired pumpkin eater! Feel the wrath of Hanabi!"

"I think your being over enthusiastic, Hanabi. We don't kill people for making Hinata cry. Maybe give them over to Ibiki, but never kill." Hiashi sighed. "Hinata needs her rest. I have given her a lot to think about on top of what's already happened. Please help Hinata to bed, Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded and took Hinata's hand leading her away. At the door to Hinata's room Hanabi gave Hinata another hug. "Remember that I'm always here for you, always and forever." With that Hanabi walked away leaving Hinata at the door to her room. She entered her room and closed the door. She went through the motions of getting ready for bed without really thinking about what she was doing. She wandered over to her window and looked out. _The stars are beautiful tonight. To bad Naruto didn't want to look at them with me._ The tears threatened to fall again as she watched the stars, alone.

_Will I end up alone for the rest of my life? Be married to a stranger?_ The tears were now coming out in short, hiccuping gasps. Her hands clenched the window sill as the sobs wracked her body. "Why doesn't he love me? I tried to be everything that he would want!" She screamed in frustration. She heard footsteps running down the hall, probably a servant coming to see if she was all right. She desperately looked around for something to bar the door with but realized that she didn't have anything. _The window! I can go out the window!_ Hinata forced the window open and jumped onto the window sill. She was going to run into the gardens but decided that she didn't have enough time. _Onto the roof then._ She thought as she jumped and caught the edge. She pulled herself up and heard the door open. _Made it!_

"I didn't know you were in the practice of jumping onto the roof in the middle of the night." Neji's voice said in the gloom.

Hinata's head whipped around. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could now see him sitting on the edge, half turned to look at her. She could hear the maid rustling around her room, looking for the source of Hinata's scream.

"So why were you screaming? See a mouse?" Neji's attempt at humor was lost on her as she climbed up next to him.

"No. I broke up with Naruto-kun. As if that wasn't enough, my father told me that at the next family council he's going to announce me his heir. Then he was talking about how the female heir has more responsibilities because she has to be married before her twentieth birthday! This has been one of the worst days of my life! Ug!" Her explanation came out and at the end she could feel the tears threatening to fall again. "I wish that the tears would just stop!" She said angrily, swiping her eyes.

Neji watched her, concerned. "Well, I guess that we can have the same worst day of our lives." His eyes drifted away, the sorrow in his eyes making Hinata want to hug him.

"You break up with Tenten?"

"No, Tenten broke up with me. Now she's going out with Kiba."

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata giggled.

Neji gave her a sideways glance at her until he remembered that Kiba was her teammate. "Yeah, Kiba. Why are you laughing?"

"I just think it's funny. He was concerned that Akamaru-kun needed a mother." She continued laughing until she saw the look on Neji's face. "Sorry, Neji-nii-san. I know that laughing only makes you feel worse."

"It's ok. As long as you feel better. You are more important than I."

"No, I'm not! You are important, Nii-san! You managed to get me out of the dark mood I was in! I wish that you could stay with me forever!" Hinata said brashly, then her words caught up with her. She clamped her hands over her mouth quickly.

Neji's smile was enough to make her embarrassment lessen. "You want me to stay with you forever? I thought that was what I was here for; Neji's role in life is to protect Hinata-sama." He leaned toward her; their lips inches away from touching. "Neji will make sure that Hinata-sama is happy. Whatever Hinata-sama wants Hinata-sama can have. She only has to ask."

She sat there looking into his eyes, wondering what would happen if she took his invitation. She swallowed hard. _What should I do?_ Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing him. When her sluggish brain caught up to her action it told her that she was only doing this because she felt sorry for herself. Or was it because she felt sorry for him? She wasn't quite sure anymore as the kiss deepened making her think one thing: Neji.

He finally pulled back as the lack of oxygen forced them both to take deep breaths. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" She asked, confused.

"I took advantage of you while you were vulnerable. I'll leave." He made to get up but Hinata's hand stopped him.

"If I hadn't wanted you to do that I wouldn't have let you. Would you believe that was my first kiss? You would've thought that I would've been kissed a long time ago." She was rambling and she knew it, but the logical part of her brain seemed to have permanently shut down.

"I say if that was your first kiss, Naruto is a bigger idiot than anyone ever suspected." His hand came to her face, cupping her chin. "I'll make sure that Hinata-sama is happy. Always and forever." His thumb gently brushed over her lips as his fingers traced her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathless.

"I want to know every line of your face so that when I am away from you, all I will have to do is close my eyes and remember the sight of the Hyuga heir scampering out a window onto the roof, and the silly smile that you're wearing right now." He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers. "And I want the world to know that you are mine and no one else's. You are my beautiful Hinata-sama, my sunny place in the dark." Suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This was the worst day of my life but now it's the best."

She cranked her head to look him in the eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's past midnight. It's tomorrow, or today, whichever you want to call it."

"I want it to be called the day I pledged my love to the most beautiful girl in Konoha."

"Mmm, sounds nice," she said, sleepily.

"Time for bed, sleepyhead."

"I like this right here."

"We can do this again tomorrow if you'd like."

She smiled. "Yep. Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Your wish is my command."

**The next day**

The sunlight poured in the window, waking Hinata from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had. She stretched lazily, her fingers brushing against something cool and soft. She picked it up and brought it to her face. It was a single red rose with a note attached to it. She slowly sat up and opened the note. As she read it, she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

The door to her room suddenly opened and Hanabi marched through. "Sleepyhead! You're awake! Are you hungry? What do you have?"

Hanabi's cheeky voice pulled Hinata from her thoughts. "It's nothing. What time is it? Yes, I am hungry."

Hanabi put her hands on her his. "It's almost noon. I'll tell the cook that you're awake and hungry." She turned to go out the door stopping at the door jam. "Neji-nii-san was acting strange this morning. Do you know why?"

"He and Tenten broke up last night. Do you know where he is?"

"In his room. Why?"

"I want to ask him a question," she said softly as she fingered the rose. She straightened and stood. "Out! Out! I need to get ready for the day!"

"It's already half over, but whatever. I'll leave." Hanabi silently left the room and closed the door behind her.

Hinata quickly got dressed, brushing her hair with her fingers before planting it in a simple braid. She glanced at her mirror as she passed it and was happy to see that she did look like she had a good night sleep. She clenched the rose in her hand as she rushed down the hallway toward Neji's room. She stopped outside his door, suddenly nervous. She took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock.

"Hum. You could just go in if you wanted to. Of course it might make the servants gossip." Neji's voice said in her ear. He planted a kiss on her neck while reaching around her to open the door. "Please enter if it is Hinata-sama's wish. Or we could just have a nice make-out session in the hall. That would definitely make the servants gossip. You got my rose."

"Yes," she said as she entered his room. She looked around, curious, she had never been in Neji's room before. She turned back to look at him. "There was this interesting note attached. It said to come and see the giver of the rose. Of course there could be many people that could've given me the rose . . . " she said teasingly.

"But you chose me. What does that say? Does that mean you have an answer to my question?"

"If I can answer with one of my own. Why did you go out with Tenten?"

"To make you jealous. Did it work?"

"It would've if Naruto-kun hadn't asked me out for ramen."

"So was that a yes?"

"Maybe," she said as she closed the distance between them. Her hand came up to caress his face. His eyes closed as a soft moan escaped his lips. Her fingers twisted themselves through his hair, finally they came up and untied his headband. It silently fell off, exposing his curse mark.

"Hinata-sama, why?" He whispered as he tried to take the headband back but she wouldn't give it up.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us. This headband keeps me from seeing the most important factor in our relationship."

"So I'm just going to be your protector for the rest of my life? Not something more?" The disappointment in his voice was enough to make Hinata drop her facade.

"The mark shows me that I already am the most important person in your life." She brought her hand up to his forehead. The curse mark was slightly warmer than the skin surrounding it.

"My answer is yes if you wanted to know, but Neji-nii-san seems to be in . . . " The rest of her thought was cut off as Neji's lips claimed her own.

Time stood still as Neji's kiss deepened with the promise of what would come. The headband and the rose lay discarded on the floor. The note lay face up and Neji's handwriting could be clearly seen.

"Hinata-sama, last night, or this morning, was the best part of my life. On the roof, I discovered something: I can't live without you. All you have to say is yes and I'll be by your side forever, or you could say no and I will disappear into the shadows and never bother you again. Come and see me when you decide. May this rose be a sign to you of my love."


	2. So Far Away

So far Away

Author: LonelyWriter42

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

He was her friend, her protector, her fellow ninja, and on this day he would become her husband.

Neji stood next to Lord Hyuga, waiting for his bride to appear. He glanced around the large garden seeing friends and family gathered to wish the young couple well. He completed his wondering as his gaze rested on his mother.

Hanae Hyuga's eyes were moist with unshed tears, she gave her son a proud smile and nodded her head slightly, just as she had done this morning when she told him that his father would've been proud.

**Flashback**

"The lilies are in full bloom," she whispered, gazing across the Hyuga compound. Since they were the family of Hizashi Hyuga, Lord Hiashi's twin, they were allowed in the back gardens, as close as they could get to the houses owned by the main family members.

"The lilies?" Neji questioned from his position at the table.

His mother turned away from the window. "Hizashi loved flowers, but the lilies were his favorite." Hanae's cheeks turned red. "That's probably because he met me in the lily pond."

"What were you doing in the lilies?" Neji asked, fascinated, his mother rarely spoke of his father.

Her blush deepened. "I was trying to pull one up to give to my mother and instead I ended up in the pond. Your father just happened to be close by and pulled me out. The whole affair was quite embarrassing, as you can imagine." She let out a long suffering sigh. "One year later we were married next to the lily pond and not long after you arrived. Now it's time for your wedding." She went to her son and hugged him.

"Your father would've been so proud, just like I am. You have done well for yourself, Neji. I am proud to call you my son."

**End flashback**

Neji held his mothers gaze for a few seconds more before cranking his neck to see if his bride was ready.

He saw her walking slowly toward him, her white dress swaying back and forth with every step she took. The veil she wore effectively hid her face from his gaze, but he could tell she was smiling. When she reached his side her attendants, Hanabi Hyuga, who Neji was quite suspicious of wanting to be in the wedding party, and Sakura Haruno, were dismissed to find their seats.

A gentle breeze came, rustling clothing and causing small waves to lap the lily pond. The sun shown down brightly on the young couple as Neji, with a nod from Lord Hiashi, reached over and gently pulled the veil from his bride's face.

Lavender eyes sparkled at him as Lord Hiashi started the marriage ceremony. Neji barely heard a word he said, he was lost in the faraway world that was Hinata's eyes.


End file.
